Padre orgulloso
by amsp14
Summary: Fic basado en la telenovela de 1993 Corazón Salvaje. Mónica cita a don Noel en el convento al que entró hace unas semanas. El asunto: la nueva chica que estudia allí, Azucena, le contó algunas cosas que requiere aclarar.
1. Padre orgulloso, parte I

**Aviso** : los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, fueron creados a partir de una saga llamada _Corazón Salvaje_ y escrita por Caridad Bravo Adams. Su tercera adaptación como telenovela es el origen de este pequeño relato. Esta fue una producción de Televisa de 1993 de la mano de José Rendón. Fue protagonizada por Edith González como Mónica, Eduardo Palomo como Juan del Diablo, Ana Colchero como Aimeé y Ariel López como Andrés.

Esta historia fue publicada por mí con anterioridad en el Foro Internacional de Corazón Salvaje, con el mismo título y bajo el mismo _nick_. Consta de tres partes y está terminada.

* * *

 **Padre orgulloso, parte I**

Mónica estaba preocupada por lo que le había dicho Azucena. Ella era un huérfana pobre y sencilla del convento que alegaba ser "la mujer de Juan del Diablo". ¿Pero es que eso podía ser algo para decir con tanto orgullo?

La chica definitivamente estaba feliz de decirlo y más aún, de proclamar a los cuatro vientos que seguiría siendo "su mujer" cuando saliera de allí.

Pero Mónica no podía procesarlo, Azucena era solo una niña, ¿cómo podía un hombre ser tan ruin? Definitivamente ese ser era repugnante. No solo se había metido a su casa a escondidas dándole un susto de muerte y había intentado acercarse a su hermana, sino que además había abusado de una chica, casi una niña. Porque ¡esa era la única explicación que encontraba a tal situación!

Cuando las monjas le dijeron que la chica había ingresado recomendada por don Noel Mancera, decidió preguntarle directamente y salir de las dudas que la carcomían. El amable notario, al ser solicitado por la señorita Mónica de Altamira, había avisado que llegaría esa tarde al convento y la joven y hermosa novicia lo esperaba ansiosa.

Pronto le avisaron que la esperaban en el jardín y Mónica salió presurosa a hablar con el abogado. La galante amabilidad del notario le indicó que no se había molestado por ser requerido desde el convento y su alegre saludo le señaló que hasta estaba complacido de verla.

Mónica le planteó su dilema y escuchó atentamente al licenciado Mancera.

Toda la historia que le contó el hombre le parecía asombrosa… como Juan había conocido a la chica cuando se prostituía, cómo había visto en ella a un reflejo de sí mismo y cómo la había sacado de esa vida.

– Sinceramente don Noel –dijo mirándolo atentamente– me cuesta creer lo que me cuenta. Ese hombre no parece ser esa persona tan noble que usted me describe.

– Sí, tienes razón –acordó con ella– no lo aparenta, pero es. Verás Mónica, Juan es una persona que ha sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida, pero no por eso se ha amargado. La gente del pueblo lo quiere y lo respeta, eso es muy diferente del miedo que le tienen algunos.

– Pero hay quienes le temen –dijo ella intentando mantener la imagen del pirata, bandolero y contrabandista que todos aseguraban que era.

– Por supuesto que hay quienes le temen –dijo con tono condescendiente– Pero son los que han intentado jugarle sucio alguna vez y han recibido su merecido. Nadie bien intencionado tiene nada que temer de Juan del Diablo, eso puedo asegurártelo sin lugar a dudas.

– Me cuesta creerle don Noel –dijo seria– no es que dude de su palabra, pero es muy extraño que alguien tan poco culto pueda ser como usted me dice.

– Claro, te entiendo y no me siento insultado. Sé que es difícil de creer que alguien del puerto pueda ser bueno y noble, cuando la vida los guía por otros rumbos. Pero hay algo en lo que estás completamente equivocada: Juan del Diablo es un hombre de buenos sentimientos, noble, bien intencionado, pero además, es culto e instruido…

– ¿En serio? –dijo sorprendida– ¿está usted seguro?

– Por supuesto, estoy completamente seguro de ello –dijo riendo un poco entre dientes.

– ¿Pero cómo puede estar convencido de eso? –dijo recordando que los había visto hablarse más de una vez.

– Porque yo mismo me encargué de su educación –aseguró el hombre con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mónica no pudo menos que sorprenderse nuevamente. Estaba visto que esa tarde todo sería novedoso para ella. Juan del Diablo era una especie de "salvador" para Azucena, tenía el respeto de la gente del pueblo, según don Noel era una persona de nobles sentimientos y además, ahora resultaba ser un hombre culto.

La sorpresa ante tanta noticia era evidente en la cara de la novicia y don Noel lo percibía. Había impactado a la chica, pero no estaba muy seguro de que fuera él quien lo había hecho, más bien estaba impactada por Juan del Diablo.

– Parece que usted lo aprecia mucho –dijo la joven regresando al abogado a la conversación que mantenían.

– Sí, así es –dijo él sonriendo y recordando lo que el joven le había pedido antes de irse de viaje– lo aprecio y lo quiero muchísimo. Estoy orgulloso de él.

– Sí, se nota –dijo ella sonriendo al hombre mayor– es evidente que es así.

El hombre volvió a mirar al vacío y se sumió en sus recuerdos…


	2. Padre orgulloso, parte II

**Aviso** : los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, fueron creados a partir de una saga llamada _Corazón Salvaje_ y escrita por Caridad Bravo Adams. Su tercera adaptación como telenovela es el origen de este pequeño relato. Esta fue una producción de Televisa de 1993 de la mano de José Rendón. Fue protagonizada por Edith González como Mónica, Eduardo Palomo como Juan del Diablo, Ana Colchero como Aimeé y Ariel López como Andrés.

Esta historia fue publicada por mí con anterioridad en el Foro Internacional de Corazón Salvaje, con el mismo título y bajo el mismo _nick_.

* * *

 **** **Padre orgulloso, parte II** **  
**

. -*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- _Once años antes_ -.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

A sus 18 años Juan del Diablo era un hombre que se había hecho a sí mismo. Todas las personas de San Pedro sabían quién era.

Para algunos era un bandido, un contrabandista y, si dejaban volar la mente, hasta un asesino, pero esta era la gente que se dejaba llevar por el qué dirán y no se habían tomado el tiempo de conocerlo.

También la gente que lo conocía tenía diferentes opiniones respecto a él. Los más pobres, los que no tenían un centavo, estaban solos en el mundo o simplemente eran desafortunados pero buenas personas, reconocían en Juan del Diablo a un ser humano generoso y compasivo, capaz de ayudar al que estaba en peor situación que él o que simplemente requería una mano para salir adelante.

Los otros, los que lo conocían pero no compartían sus ideas de humanidad o habían intentado conseguir de él algo que no merecían, lo consideraban un enemigo, un rival al cuál vencer, pero eso a él lo tenía sin cuidado.

Juan del Diablo se hacía un nombre en el puerto y en todo San Pedro. Poco a poco todo el mundo estaba reconociéndolo. Primero como el pillo del puerto y, luego de su regreso de Campo Real, como el marino fuerte y viril que trabajaba en algunos barcos. Al menos ese era el trabajo que había hecho hasta hace poco tiempo.

Juan había tomado una decisión: nunca más trabajaría como un empleado. Su labor en los barcos le había permitido subsistir hasta ahora, pero estaba cansado de recibir órdenes ilógicas y de estar limitado para dar su opinión o para tomar decisiones. Él no había nacido para ser el enviado de alguien, así que tendría que luchar para conseguir sus metas. Tenía un orgullo innato que lo impulsaba a actuar y lo ayudaba a salir bien librado. ¡Alguna ventaja tenía que darle ser hijo de su padre!

No podía decir que le guardara verdadero rencor a Francisco de Alcázar. El poco tiempo compartido con él había sido muy excitante. Recordaba el odio que le había enseñado Carmona a sentir, pero sobre ese sentimiento siempre estaba su mejor recuerdo de su padre: la promesa de que sería el capitán de su propio barco. Aunque no pudo cumplir lo prometido, él siempre guardo en su interior el deseo de lograr esa meta.

Ahora vagaba solo por el puerto, él era el _hombre de la suerte_ y la noche anterior ella lo había acompañado durante un juego de cartas… había ganado un barco.

En ese momento precisamente se dirigía al muelle para ver su nueva propiedad. Era reconfortante saber que ahora podría dar el gran paso para cambiar su vida. Por supuesto que iba a necesitar apoyo para ello. En su último trabajo había conocido a dos hombres con los que podría comenzar su nuevo negocio. Eran buenas personas y, como él, deseaban cambiar de vida.

Segundo era un hombre casado y con una familia que cuidar. Había sido despedido unos días antes de que Juan dejara el barco en el que estaba. Supuestamente había robado parte de la carga, pero Juan sabía perfectamente que había sido otro el culpable. Segundo necesitaba trabajo y Juan alguien que supiera de barcos.

También estaba Pedro. Habían compartido mucho tiempo en los diferentes trabajos que había tenido. Sabía con quién contactar y cómo lograr meter mercancías al pueblo sin necesidad de ser apresados. Se habían hecho amigos con el tiempo y compartían constantemente en la Taberna del Tuerto, un amigo común desde hacía algún tiempo.

El contrabando era una salida… al menos la única que veía clara por el momento. Lo de manejar un barco lo tenía bastante claro, no en vano había pasado muchos años trabajando en ellos, siendo desde grumete hasta segundo al mando. Lo tenía en la sangre y era realmente bueno cuando estaba tras el timón, pero además, tenía un instinto que lo conservaba atento a todo y a todos y eso era lo que más beneficios le había traído hasta el momento.

Francisco de Alcázar había hablado de prepararse para esa labor. A sus 14 años le había parecido inútil tal estudio, pero ahora, solo cuatro años después y conociendo el mar como lo conocía, había comprendido la necesidad de saber más para hacer un mejor trabajo. El problema mayor era que no sabía de qué manera aprender algunas cosas. Había aprendido a hacer cuentas y era capaz de reconocer algunos letreros, aunque lo que se llama leer no era algo de lo que pudiera alardear. ¡Tenía que aprender a leer y escribir! Era conciente de ello y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

– Buenos días Juan –dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas– hace días que no te veía…

Juan del Diablo se volvió lentamente a encarar a su interlocutor. La voz fuerte de Noel Mancera era completamente reconocible y él, además, podía percibir cierto cariño en el saludo del notario.

– Buenos días don Noel –dijo seriamente y sin cambiar su expresión pensativa– acabo de regresar de viaje, ayer precisamente –aclaró el joven.

– Pues es una suerte verte entonces –dijo el hombre mayor acercándose al marino– ya que yo me embarco esta tarde.

– ¿Se embarca? –dijo poniendo toda su atención en el abogado– ¿se va de aquí o es solo un viaje? –no le agradaba la idea de perder contacto con él notario, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, el viejo era un punto fijo en su vida y lo apreciaba de verdad.

– Solo voy a Veracruz por una semana, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver allá –dijo apoyándose en su bastón– ¿tú cuando vuelves a partir?

– ¿Yo? No lo sé… –dijo recordando que ahora era él quién decidía la fecha de partida– tengo que pensarlo. ¿Sabe que ahora soy dueño de un barco?

– Pues no, no lo sabía… me alegro. Espero que eso te ayude a salir adelante. Es una gran responsabilidad.

– Sí, lo sé –dijo como si no le diera importancia– ahora habrá gente que dependa de mí.

Don Noel se sonrió, el chico era bueno, solo había tenido mala suerte en los inicios de su vida. Notaba que el peso de la nueva responsabilidad sería soportable para las fuertes espaldas de Juan del Diablo, pero también era consciente de que necesitaría un poco de ayuda, ¿podría él brindarle alguna?

– Sí. Lo harás bien. Serás un patrón justo y honesto con tu gente, puedo verlo solo con mirarte –dijo dándole ánimos– ¿cómo te hiciste con el barco?

– Si quiere lo invito a tomar algo a la Taberna del Tuerto y se lo cuento –ofreció el marino.

Con un gesto de su cabeza, don Noel aceptó la invitación y juntos se dirigieron a la taberna. La gente que se encontraban a su paso miraban a los dos hombres con mucha curiosidad.

El abogado era una persona muy respetada en San Pedro, se le consideraba alguien justo y cabal y las personas que gozaban de su afecto se sentían realmente afortunadas. En cambio, Juan del Diablo… era Juan del Diablo.

Llegaron a la taberna, bajaron los escalones y pronto ocuparon una mesa cercana a la salida. Algunos de los presentes se volvieron a ver a los recién llegados. Don Noel miró a su alrededor y no pudo dejar de sentirse impresionado por la atención que atraían. Juan no parecía percatarse de eso, pero notó el cambio en el abogado.

– ¿Sorprendido por la atención que nos prestan? –dijo en tono de burla el muchacho que estaba frente a él.

– Pues la verdad Juan, sí –dijo regresando su atención a su acompañante– creo que nunca me habían mirado de esa manera –agregó sonriendo de medio lado.

– No debería dejar que lo vean conmigo, si no quiere llamar tanto la atención –sentenció el joven a al vez que reía alegremente. Don Noel se limitó sonreír de medio lado.

Los dos hombres se dispusieron a conversar y Juan sintió una sensación de tranquilidad que solo sentía al hablar con el abogado. Casi sin darse cuenta le contaba sus inquietudes acerca de tomar el mando del barco. ¿Realmente necesitaría saber tantas cosas para hacerlo bien?

El abogado estaba sorprendido con el joven. Pero quería ayudarlo y lo iba a hacer. No solo en lo referente al barco, sino en todo lo referente a "saber". Para él era evidente que el joven quería saber más acerca de todo y la forma de lograrlo era que aprendiera a leer y a escribir.

Después de un rato de conversación quedaron en encontrarse, al regreso del abogado, en su casa para comenzar la preparación de Juan. Pocos minutos después, don Noel se despidió, pues su barco estaba por partir y no quería perderlo.


	3. Padre orgulloso, parte III

**Aviso:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, fueron creados a partir de una saga llamada _Corazón Salvaje_ y escrita por Caridad Bravo Adams. Su tercera adaptación como telenovela es el origen de este pequeño relato. Esta fue una producción de Televisa de 1993 de la mano de José Rendón. Fue protagonizada por Edith González como Mónica, Eduardo Palomo como Juan del Diablo, Ana Colchero como Aimeé y Ariel López como Andrés.

Esta historia fue publicada por mí con anterioridad en el Foro Internacional de Corazón Salvaje, con el mismo título y bajo el mismo _nick_. Esta es la última de tres partes.

* * *

 **Padre orgulloso, parte III**

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- _*_ -.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

Juan era un buen estudiante. Había aprendido pronto a leer y a escribir y los números no se le daban nada mal. Pero lo que más entusiasmaba a su maestro era la sed de saber que tenía el joven marino. Casi sin darse cuenta estaba leyendo novelas, ensayos, tratados legales y todos los libros que se podía encontrar en la casa de Noel Mancera.

El chico había creado una afición especial hacia las novelas y tratados relacionados con el mar; pero el abogado sabía que eso se debía a su ansias de navegar. Las novelas de Emilio Salgari, ese joven y nuevo escritor de aventuras, se habían vuelto sus favoritas y el pirata Sandokan su héroe particular…

Juan y don Noel habían hablado mucho acerca del tipo de negocios a los que podría dedicarse el barco que ahora poseía el joven marino… _**Satán**_ … Ese terrible nombre era el que le había dado. Con un cuchillo y un trozo de madera había tallado la efigie de un demonio y la había ubicado en la proa. El diablo de madera rompía las olas y daba a la embarcación la apariencia de un mal enemigo…

Respecto a los negocios, don Noel le insistía en tomar todas las previsiones para no tener problemas con la ley; pero el joven dueño del barco no estaba de acuerdo. Alegaba que si hacía algo así, las aduanas y los policías se dejarían todas sus ganancias y no lograría avanzar en la vida; tal vez más adelante, cuando lograra salir un poco de su precaria situación económica, se decidiría a poner en orden sus negocios y sentar cabeza, pero eso no estaba en sus planes inmediatos.

Las discusiones entre ellos eran fuertes y frecuentes. Pero nunca se rompía la relación que los unía; más bien se fortalecía, pues ambos apreciaban que el otro les dijera de frente lo que pensaba. Era normal escuchar a don Noel dar sus argumentos y a Juan rebatirlos, o al revés.

Poco a poco, don Noel confirmaba que el corazón salvaje de Juan estaba fabricado de oro puro y que la coraza que usaba para defenderse de la sociedad era solo eso: un disfraz con el que se protegía de todo y de todos. O casi de todos, pues al abogado que le había tendido la mano desde su infancia, Juan le permitía mirarlo tal cual era…

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- _*_ -.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

Cuando Juan acabó de aprender todo lo que el notario podía enseñarle, la relación entre ellos ya era indestructible. Ambos disfrutaban de la mutua compañía y daban mucha importancia a las opiniones del otro. Las discusiones y los alegatos eran parte de esa relación padre-hijo que habían establecido desde que se reencontraran.

Juan no lo aceptaría frente a otros ¡no estaba dispuesto a mostrarle sus sentimientos a nadie!, pero el viejo abogado era importante en su vida, era la voz de la razón que lo obligaba a considerar dos veces cada decisión que tomaba.

Por otra parte, Juan era ese hijo que nunca tuvo el licenciado Mancera, ese que tomaría su legado llegado el momento… por eso ansiaba que algún día el marino aceptara su ofrecimiento y se llamase Juan Mancera.

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- _De regreso al jardín del convento_ -.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

Casi con vergüenza, don Noel volvió a mirar a la novicia. ¿Habría estado mucho tiempo sumido en sus pensamientos? Seguramente tenía un gran rato esperando a que él dijera algo… pero al recordar y ver en su mente todos aquellos momentos, no pudo dejar de pensar en el viaje suicida que Juan del Diablo había dicho que haría.

Hacía semanas que el marino se había ido y ahora, que ya debía haber regresado, estaba preocupado por él.

El día anterior, la gente de la Taberna del Tuerto le había dicho que Juan y Segundo habían sido capturados y sentenciados a 10 años de trabajos forzados. Él debía averiguar qué había de cierto en eso y por eso partiría al día siguiente… a seguir la huellas de su amigo. Temía que fueran ciertos los chismes, pues ya habían pasado varios días de la fecha de retorno que el contrabandista había marcado. Don Noel sabía que ahora que Juan estaba enamorado y quería casarse nada lo habría detenido de poder evitarlo… ¿estaría pasando necesidades?

– Bueno, disculpa que me expanda hablando de Juan, pero ahora que está de viaje, pienso mucho en lo que le sucederá… estoy esperando su regreso.

– Seguramente regresará con bien –dijo ella más por compromiso que por creencia en sus propias palabras. Pero al ver el rostro preocupado del hombre le sonrió francamente para darle ánimo.

– Eso espero… porque ese chico tiene un corazón de oro y, aunque parezca increíble para ti, es noble y bondadoso. Te aseguro que tras esa coraza que muestra es un ser hambriento de afecto…

– Don Noel –respondió ella envuelta por esa atmósfera de afecto que el notario dejaba sentir– debe usted quererlo mucho para hablar de esa manera –dijo casi sin poder evitarlo.

– Sí, así es. Tanto –le aclaró– que cuando regrese le daré mi apellido y no habrá en San Pedro padre más orgulloso que yo; te lo aseguro, será un orgullo para mí, llamarlo **hijo** –dijo él confiándole sus más caros deseos.

La joven novicia no supo que responder ante tal afirmación, pero sus gestos valían más que mil palabras, estaba gratamente sorprendida. Unos segundos después, Mónica reaccionó y, antes de ser imprudente, decidió dar por concluida la entrevista.

– Gracias por contarme estas cosas, tal vez así pueda ayudar mejor a Azucena… es tan joven. Bueno, le agradezco que viniera…

– Es un placer hija –y se levantó para despedirse– si alguna otra vez requieres mi ayuda, no dudes en llamarme.

– Lo haré –aseguró la novicia y caminando lentamente regresó a sus obligaciones.

Mónica comenzó a caminar despacio hacia el interior del convento… en su mente seguían dando vuelta todas las palabras del notario. Casi todo lo que le contó el abogado era novedoso para ella. Aunque su motivación inicial era Azucena, la chica se borró de su mente casi de inmediato…

¿Ese extraño pirata que había entrado a hurtadillas a su casa era un hombre tan diferente al que ella percibiera?, ¿era como comentaba el abogado o simplemente era el afecto el que hacía que don Noel hablara de esa manera? Estas y otras preguntas se agolpaban en la mente de la joven novicia…

Ella sabía que el afecto muchas veces hace ciegas a las personas, tenía cientos de ejemplos para verificarlo, ¿acaso su madrina no era capaz de faltar a la palabra dada debido al afecto por Andrés?, ¿o su madre no ignoraba los defectos de ella y de Aimeé solo por que las amaba?, y ella misma ¿no había querido creer a su hermana lo que le contó sobre Juan del Diablo solo por su amor hacia Andrés y un resto de afecto por su hermana pequeña?

Pero don Noel Mancera era un hombre de mundo, con experiencia en la vida y con una honorabilidad y rectitud a prueba de todo. Si él había juzgado a Juan del Diablo merecedor de su estima… eso era más que suficiente para ella. Confiaba en el abogado; de lo contrario no lo habría llamado para hacerle las preguntas que necesitaba contestar.

Poco a poco Mónica fue apresurando su paso, nuevamente estaba segura de su camino. Ayudaría a Azucena, era una niña con un pasado duro, pero ya no sería únicamente la mano de Juan del Diablo la que le ofreciera ayuda y un cambio de vida, ella, Mónica de Altamira, también iba a poner su grano de arena en esa tarea. Casi sin darse cuenta Mónica sonrió y en su pecho nació un extraño sentimiento respecto al marino… ¿respeto?, ¿admiración?, ¿ambos? Sí… ambos…

El abogado acababa de darle una gran lección, ¡qué poco conocía a las personas! y ¡qué fácil era juzgar a la gente solo por lo que dicen los demás o lo que se cree saber de ellas! Mónica tomó entonces la decisión de darse siempre la oportunidad de conocer a las personas que se cruzaran en su camino…

En el jardín, don Noel miraba como Mónica se alejaba del rincón en que lo había recibido. Lentamente, se colocó su sombrero y tomó fuertemente su bastón. Era el momento de regresar a la realidad. Iría a preparar todo para salir de viaje y haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para que su "hijo" regresara sano y salvo… a casa.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
